


Requests

by AsterKnightengale



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward ex husband, Baby Sarada, Debauchery, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Handyman Kakashi, Help, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, LITERALLY, Lactating, Marriage, Milking, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, RokuDaddy, SasuSaku but not really, Wall Sex, beating around the bush, breast milk, good guy Kakashi, it got way dirtier than I intended but I’m not sorry, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterKnightengale/pseuds/AsterKnightengale
Summary: It started with a request.Or a plea, if you will."Kakashi-sensei, please. I don't know who else to ask. Especially at this time of night, and I don't know what to do." Sakura practically begged.He sighed and closed his eyes briefly.“Alright. I'll see if I can get your sink working."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Did I just drop a single chapter fic while in the process of a multi chapter? Why yes. Yes I did.  
> The multi chapter is a bit more of a slow burn than I thought it was going to be and I’ve had this hanging on in my WIPs folder for a _hot minute_.  
> So here you go~

It started with a request.  
  
Or a plea, if you will.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, please. I don't know who else to ask. Especially at this time of night, and I don't know what to do." Sakura practically begged.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
“Alright. I'll see if I can get your sink working."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura's shoulders visibly relaxed. The stress of the situation very much making itself known in the worry lines of her face.  
  
She ushered the older man in and brought him to the kitchen where the problem sink was.  
  
"Sakura-chan," he mentioned casually when taking a look around the small house. It was littered with toys and clothes and medical books everywhere. "Why don't I worry about the sink and you can work on this." He gestured to the living room where an infants belongings were taking over the entire space.  
  
Sakura looked over the room with a sadness in her face. "Of course, thank you again." She was a little quieter that time and Kakashi looked over his shoulder at her when she meandered into the room and began picking up her daughters blocks, tossing them in an open box by the wall.  
  
She was still the same pink haired girl-  
  
_No. Woman_ , Kakashi mentally corrected himself.  
  
She was still the pink haired woman he had always known. But there was a smallness to her now that he hadn't seen before. Even in her teenage years when she was so unsure of herself, it was nothing in comparison to the way she held herself now.  
  
Kakashi shook his head and strode the rest of the way into the kitchen. The sink was full of a murky water in one side, and the other contained various tools that Sakura had obviously tried to use to unclog the mechanism herself.  
  
Sakura sighed when she lifted one of her medical books from the floor and brought it to the bookshelf. The top few shelves were reserved for her own collection of novels and textbooks. There were medical journals that she had started but was never able to finish and publish herself, as well as several journals she had borrowed ages ago in hopes to assist with her own research. It was a wonder no one had come looking for them yet.  
  
The bottom two shelves were for her daughters own books and toys. Many of the cardboard books were severely chewed in the corners and pulled to the point of almost falling apart, but Sarada loved them so Sakura kept them.  
  
The toys were also old and loved. Many of them had been Sakura's when she was a baby. She was able to get several boxes from her parents before her mother passed away and her father sold their apartment. The wooden letter blocks would always be some of her favourites and it made her heart bloom to know she was able to share them with her own child.  
  
But Sakura was so tired.  
  
Being a recently divorced, single mother to a toddler had its own set of challenges. Not that Sakura was used to having help at all anyways. Her marriage to Sasuke had been short, cold, passionless, and lonely.  
  
After their actual wedding, he only stayed with her for 2 days before leaving on a journey to who knew where. He didn't return for 4 months the first time. When he did come back, it was for less than 24 hours. They had shared a bed; Sakura couldn't call it making love with good conscious, and off he went again. That time he was gone for closer to 5 months. But the second time was all it took. And when Sasuke had finally come back, Sakura was able to share the news that she was five months pregnant with a healthy baby girl.  
  
Sasuke actually smiled at the news and it was the happiest Sakura had seen him in all of their years together. Though it didn't last either.  
  
He had stayed for six days that time and it was the happiest Sakura had been their entire marriage thus far. He helped around the house, went shopping for clothes, toys, and the necessary furniture that the newest addition to the Uchiha clan would need, and then he was off again without so much as a look back.  
  
That was the first time Sakura cried when he left.  
  
She was so angry with him for leaving that she ended up in the hospital with contractions and agonizing pain so much so that Tsunade required her to be admitted for two days before she could go home again.  
  
When Sarada was born, it was Naruto at her side, holding one hand, and Hinata holding the other. Sakura to this day doesn't know what she would do without them. They had become the closest people she had.  
  
The next was Kakashi. While he wasn't able to be around at the very beginning since he was working on getting Naruto ready to take over as Hokage, he was still over at least once a week to provide dinner for Sakura and keep an eye on her baby so she could slip off to shower and try to feel human again. If only for a short time.  
  
On Sarada's first birthday, Sakura filed for divorce.  
  
They hadn't heard from nor seen Sasuke since the one time he had come back during Sakura's pregnancy.  
  
The 90 days following the initial hearing were the second hardest time Sakura had to endure during her marriage. Being that Sasuke missed the hearing the courts were more than happy to allow Sakura to more forward with her divorce uncontested. She then had to wait the allotted 90 days for it to be fully accepted and when still no one heard from Sasuke, Sakura was allowed to go back to her maiden name and she moved out of the Uchiha compound.  
  
Again Naruto and Hinata were her saving graces those days. Hinata was more than happy to watch Sarada while Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and several of their friends helped Sakura move her things to her new place. It was a small two bedroom house in the old part of town. Still close enough to the hospital and the academy but quiet enough for raising her daughter.  
  
Ino was the happiest for her. She pulled her aside after everyone had unpacked most of the boxes and uncharacteristically gave Sakura the tightest hug while telling her she was so sorry for how things turned out, and how she wished they could go back and do things differently.  
  
"Oopf!"  
  
Sakura was jolted from her thoughts to the sound of spraying water and a gurgling Kakashi from the kitchen. Just as she ran around the corner, she heard the telltale sound of success as the sink began functioning properly and emptying of the contents in the basin. She almost cried from relief. Then she almost laughed at the fact that her former sensei was covered head to shoulders in water and who knew what else.  
  
"If you laugh, I will never help you again."Kakashi gave her a serious tone.  
  
Sakura's face drained and she nodded.  
  
"Of course, it definitely is not funny at all sensei." She nodded thoughtfully and reached into a drawer, grabbing out a dish tower. Kakashi was still sitting on the floor so Sakura was able to put the tower over his head and softly rub so as to try and get the contents out of his hair. "Thank you Kakashi."  
  
Kakashi stilled and then relaxed. "You're welcome, Sakura."  
  
Rarely did the two forgo the honorifics with each other, but it was a tender moment when they did.  
  
The only thing breaking them from the moment was the sound of crying come from the hallway. Sakura sighed and turned toward Sarada's room.  
  
"I owe you one sensei, just let me know what I can do."  
  
Kakashi stood as Sakura disappeared behind a door and finished toweling himself off as best he could. It only took a few moments for his former student to return, one finger over her mouth to signal that they needed to be quiet lest they wake the baby again.  
  
Kakashi nodded his head toward the living room and cocked an eyebrow at her. Sakura had only managed to pick up most of the books, though several piles of toys still awaited her attention.  
  
Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No, thank you though. You've already done more than enough."  
  
Kakashi hated how defeated she looked and headed in to start picking up anyways. Knowing she couldn't argue unless she wanted to have to sooth Sarada again, Sakura followed him and they were able to get everything to a semi organizational level.  
  
"Let me know if you need help, Sakura. I will do what I can." Kakashi said to her when she walked him to the door.  
  
Sniffling the smallest bit she nodded and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you again Kakashi. I appreciate all that you do for me, for us." She finished and gave him a hug around his waist. It lasted only a moment before she pulled back and wiggled her nose. "You may want to go take a shower now though."  
  
Kakashi gave her a half hearted glare and turned to walk off, throwing a lazy wave behind his shoulder.

-

The second request was infinitely more simple.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, if you've got some time tomorrow, would you mind coming over to keep an eye on Sarada? I need finished painting her room and it's been a bit of a hassle trying to do that while making sure she doesn't get into anything."  
  
"Not a problem, I can bring lunch?" He offered with his signature eye crinkle.  
  
"Sure, thank you!"  
  
The next day Kakashi showed up a little earlier than noon, two bento boxes in his hands. He knocked and waited for Sakura to answer. He chuckled when she opened the door, there was already a smear of paint on her face and a good bit in her hair. It was a very light, pastel red and it stood out next to Sakura's own bubblegum pink hair quite a bit.  
  
Sakura glared at him but it quickly softened when she noticed the containers in his hands.  
  
“C’mon in.” She smiled warmly at him. Kakashi’s chest twitched and he walked inside.  
  
Sarada was on the floor in the living room, wiggling around like a worm and using her hands to grab at anything in her path. Kakashi chuckled as he put the boxes on the kitchen table and walked over to the girl, gently lifting her and bouncing her a bit.  
  
“Do you want to eat now, or wait a bit?” Sakura asked as she walked towards them, a smile on her cheeks as she watched her baby girl giggle and coo in Kakashi’s arms.  
  
“Oh I think we can wait a bit.” Kakashi wasn’t even looking at Sakura when he spoke. She could see the smile under his mask.  
  
One of the biggest things that threw Sakura for a loop was how good Kakashi was with Sarada. He may grumble about kids, and he mentioned enough times how he didn’t like them when he was her teacher, but he was amazingly adept at handling babies. Or at least, her baby.  
  
“Alright I’ll leave you guys to it. If you need me I’ll be trying to finish up these last two walls as quickly as I can.”  
  
“Tell your momma not to worry so much. We’re just going to be playing out here.”  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head, making her way back to Sarada’s room.  
  
A little over an hour later, Sakura had basically finished the 3rd wall and cursed loudly. Kakashi gave Sarada a look on his lap.  
  
“Don’t say that, your mommy is saying naughty words.” He tsked and scooped up the infant all the way, heading for the room where the string of curses was coming from.  
  
Kakashi stopped dead in the doorway, glancing from the baby in his arms to the woman on her hands and knees on the ground.  
  
Sakura had her head resting on her forearm for a moment, her rump poised high in the air directly towards the door. Kakashi was thankful the mask hid his face, obscuring the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips at the same time a small heat rose to his cheeks. He was ashamed when it took him longer to notice her sniffling than it did her ass.  
  
“Well momma, you seem to be in a bit of a predicament there.” Kakashi mused playfully.  
  
Sakura shot up and turned towards them. She quickly turned away and wiped her nose before fixing her gaze at the man in the doorway.  
  
“I spilled paint. And I can’t reach the top, and I can’t find the ladder. I think I lent it to Hinata but I don’t remember. And I’m frustrated.” She pinked at her confessions, feeling annoyed with herself for being found the way she was.  
  
“I have an idea.” Kakashi was smiling at her, teasing in his tone. “Swap. I can reach without a ladder, and I’ll get the paint up. You,” he handed Sakura her baby then. “Can take care of the changing.”  
  
Sakura groaned. “Kakashi really? You left her in a wet diaper?”  
  
“Sakura-Chan, you couldn’t beg me to change her.” He gave her his eye crinkle though his voice was deadly serious. It all made Sakura laugh, a full bellied, deep laugh. She shook her head incredulous and walked out.  
  
“Fine, fine. We’ll eat after ‘kay?” She called to him over her shoulder while walking to her bedroom. “Don’t worry Sarada-Chan. Mommy’s going to get you cleaned up. Mean ol’ Kakashi-sensei just leaves you all dirty.”  
  
“‘Mean ol’ Kakashi-sensei’ won’t make lunch for mommy next time if she wants to tease about it.” Kakashi called from the Sarada’s room. They both laughed then.  
  
A few minutes later Sakura was in the kitchen getting plates out for their lunch. She had placed Sarada in her high chair and was getting drinks for the three of them when Kakashi came out of the room.  
  
“So there’s good news and bad news.”  
  
Sakura turned quickly, nervous. She could not for the life of her stifle the laugh that bubbled out of her throat when she saw him. Kakashi sighed and put his hands up.  
  
“Yes, yes. Very funny. That’s the bad news.”  
  
He had dropped the paint brush on his own head by accident after reaching the last corner of the room. Sakura hadn’t been able to reach the top few inches of the walls and was dripping paint on the floor when Kakashi had come to the rescue. Of course it was just her luck that the tarp she placed down was not secured in the one spot she managed to drip paint turning the previously white carpet a shade of pink thanks to their scrubbing.  
  
“Well, the other bad news is that you’re going to have to rearrange the furniture when you’re done painting.”  
  
Sakura was still laughing while she waved her hand dismissively. “Oh that’s fine, it’s my fault for not paying attention.” She turned to the sink and ran a fresh hand towel under warm water. “I’ll just put the dresser over there now. Sarada doesn’t have to know at all.”  
  
Kakashi had sat at the small dining room table on one side of the high chair.  
  
“And the good news?” She moved behind him to try and dab at his hair with the cloth. “Oh Kakashi.” Sakura snorted, bursting into more laughter when she saw just how badly the paint brush had hit his head. The entire top was covered in pastel red splotches and drying quickly. Sakura brought the cloth back to his head and mussed it around, trying to get as much as she could before it dried too much. When she removed the towel however she unintentionally bent almost 90 degrees, clutching her stomach from laughter. Sarada was giggling too, she always giggled when Sakura started laughing, and they were adorable.  
  
Kakashi shook his head, pushing down the fluttering in his belly, though if it was from apprehension or from the sound of Sakura’s laugh he didn’t know. He bolted to the bathroom, gaping at his image in the mirror.  
  
“Sakura what have you done to me?!” He rounded the corner too fast and nearly slipped. It didn’t help with the laughter at all.  
  
“I’m so sorry Kakashi!” She said between gulps of air and more giggle fits. “I was trying to help!”  
  
“Well I was going to tell you the good news was I finished the top of both walls but now...” He went to the newly painted room and returned to the kitchenette with a freshly dipped paint brush.  
  
“Kakashi don’t you dare-!” Sakura shouted.  
  
She was cut short when he slung the brush her direction, flinging globs of paint all over her face and hair. He had walked over her to while her eyes were closed, having closed them ahead of the assault. When she opened them again, before she could open her mouth, Kakashi took the brush and swiped it across her face. Even with the mask Sakura could see that he was beaming ear to ear, thoroughly impressed with himself.  
  
He turned to Sarada then, walking the couple of steps and bending down to her. He cooed at her for a moment and then brought the brush up to boop her nose, painting it red as well.  
  
Sakura couldn’t stop laughing then. It was just what she needed. She wiped tears from her eyes as she sat, not even bothering to clean herself up more than her mouth so she could eat.  
  
When things had settled and Kakashi was sitting down at the table as well Sakura looked at him, feeling lighter than she had in a very long time.  
  
“Thank you, Kakashi.”  
  
He smiled at her, adoring the way her ears flushed with colour since her face was still painted red.  
  
“You’re welcome, Sakura.” 

-

Kakashi couldn’t tell if the third request was a joke or an innuendo, though he obliged all the same.  
“Will you help me trim my bushes this weekend Kakashi?”  
  
He had sputtered his drink before turning to Sakura. She was looking at him so innocently that he had to quickly wipe his face of all embarrassment.  
  
“I’d be happy to help, Sakura-Chan.” He gave her his eye crinkle and she smiled at him.  
  
“Thank you! See you Saturday then!” She waved and left the food stand they were at, heading to grab Sarada from daycare.  
  
When Saturday rolled around Kakashi had been up bright and early. Even though he was finally starting to be able to hand more responsibility to Naruto, having woken up at ungodly hours for the better part of his entire life meant he was never able to sleep in very late.  
  
It was mid morning when he finally made his way over to Sakura’s house. She was already outside with tree trimmers and in shorts that were a tad on the shorter side as well as a skin tight tank top. Kakashi admired her figure from afar for a few moments.  
  
He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he started to appreciate Sakura as a woman, and truthfully he didn’t really want to think too much about it. There was so much that could be wrong with his thoughts. But he also wasn’t blind to the glances she gave him or the small touches they shared in passing, claiming accident if either of their hands strayed too close to areas that were less than just friendly.  
  
Kakashi watched as Sakura’s arms and shoulders rippled when she pulled the clippers together, her breasts bouncing slightly when she pushed the handles together just a little too fast.  
  
Motherhood had been kind to her body, filling out her breasts more, her hips curving out and giving her more of that feminine figure that so many would give the world for. She also didn’t let up on her training, though Kakashi was sure that was also because she refused to acknowledge her feelings on the entire situation of Sasuke. She was over him to be sure, but having a failed marriage and a child come from it no less, it took its toll on oneself.  
  
“Yo, Sakura-Chan.” Kakashi crinkled his eyes towards her and waved.  
  
Sakura turned around, her hair fluttering around her face gracefully. Some of the strands were sticking to her forehead already and Kakashi could see the light sheen of perspiration on her neck and chest. He averted his eyes back to hers before he stared too long at her cleavage which was pushed together shapely with the built in bra of her top.  
  
“Hey sensei!” She answered cheerily. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to dress casual once in a while.” She smirked at his attire.  
  
He was wearing his ever present pants tucked into his boots and the black long sleeve standard uniform shirt. The mask in its perpetual place covering more than half his face and the fabric dipping past his shirt collar.  
  
“Little do you know Sakura-Chan.” He smiled at her but she suspected it was more to placate her than not. “So, trimming the bushes?”  
  
Sakura nodded and hid her blush well at his implicating tone of voice.  
  
“I started a bit earlier but I was hoping you’d be able to help and it would cut the time in half! Sarada is with Naruto and Hinata having a sleep over so the less time this takes the more time I actually have to do, well, whatever I want!” Sakura sounded almost dumbfounded at the idea of having an entire day and evening to herself. Part of her missed Sarada already but she also was so grateful and ready to soak in a long tub alone. She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to take a bath and just enjoy it.  
  
“Well then, let’s get to it!” Kakashi went to the porch, grabbed the second set of clippers and picked a set of bushes on the other side of the house. Together they were able to get all of it done in just a couple of hours.  
  
Sakura sighed heavily. “Ah Kakashi-sensei, I don’t know what I would do without you.” She rolled her shoulders stretching them out after having held up heavily clippers in a similar position for the last 2 and a half hours. She may be keeping up with training but monotonous gardening was definitely more strenuous than punching holes through the ground. “I owe you one.” She smiled at him, taking in the now uniformed hedges around the front and sides of her home.  
  
“Maa Sakura, I seem to be stacking up those IOU’s.” He glanced at her, a teasing level to his voice.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip to stifle a mischievous smile and shrugged, making sure to take in as much of Kakashi’s now exposed upper body from the side of her eyes without him noticing.  
  
About an hour ago Kakashi had discarded his long sleeve shirt in favour of the tank top he wore under with the connecting face mask. It showed off his shoulders and arms in all of their muscular glory. The shirt itself was as skin tight as Sakura’s, letting her admire the way his back pulled and stretched when he was working. It was a particularly appreciative view when he had mostly bent over the hedges to get at some of the more trying branches against the walls, his round ass on full display with his pants pulled tight over it.  
  
“How about some lunch? It’s almost 2 anyways and I haven’t fed you yet as a thank you?” She smiled and dropped the tree trimmers on the chair, walking inside not waiting for his answer.  
  
“Lunch sounds wonderful.” Kakashi breathed behind her and closed the door.  
  
Sakura stilled momentarily, feeling Kakashi’s breath against the back of her neck. She relaxed again and a small smile came to her lips.  
  
“Anything in particular you’d like?”  
  
It only took him a second.  
  
Kakashi’s hands snaked their way around Sakura’s waist, his lips glancing on the shell of her ear and he breathed, “You.”  
  
He flipped her around, their fronts flush against each other. Sakura was biting her lip with her cheeks a pretty shade of pink.  
  
She looked at Kakashi then, her hands slowly traveling up his torso, over his shoulders and neck. Her finger tips landed on the edge of his mask at the same time she was slowly raising herself on her tiptoes.  
  
Sakura’s eyes never left Kakashi’s as she rolled the fabric down and brought it below his chin. Her eyes held fire and longing when she brought her lips to hover just over his, barely touching.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Kakashi crashed their lips together then, pushing Sakura against the entry wall; they had barely moved from the door. His hand was tangled in her hair, keeping her head pulled back to meet his. She gasped when her back shoved into the wall, her right leg going to curl around Kakashi’s hip. Sakura had one hand tugging at his silver locks, the other moving down to the hem of his shirt. Her finger nails pulled against his chest on their way down and Kakashi hissed into her mouth.  
  
“If you want it rough, Sakura, I won’t hold back.” He promised.  
  
“Yes,” she moaned out.  
  
Kakashi pulled away from her and smirked. “I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me lately.” He brought his mouth to her ear, whispering darkly. “I’ve been dying to undress you with more than just my eyes.”  
  
Sakura whimpered at his words and his hand slipping under her top. She didn’t even care that they were already sweaty from yard work, she just wanted him.  
  
“Kakashi-“  
  
He kissed her again stealing the breath from her lungs. When he pulled away he yanked her tank top over her head, tossing it to the floor.  
  
The action woke Sakura from her daze and she brought her hands back to his torso. She raked her nails over his chest and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Kakashi pulled it the rest of the way off when Sakura couldn’t get it any further. He smirked down at her as she licked her lips at the site of his bare chest.  
  
Her eyes flicked up to his before she brought her hands back to his chest, rubbing over his pecs and over his pebbled nipples. Her nails gently scraped over his abs and over his Adonis belt. When her finger tips reached the band of his pants Kakashi growled and took control again.  
  
He grabbed at her wrists and brought them to the wall above her head, slamming her back against it again and bringing a knee to rest between her legs. Sakura took the opportunity to grind down on his knee and she let out a moan.  
  
“Sakura.” He groaned against her hair.  
  
His tongue rolled over the shell of her ear and nipped lightly at the lobe. He kept pulling the muscle down her jaw, her neck, and when he reached the junction between her shoulder he bit down hard. Sakura moaned out and ground down on his leg again.  
  
Kakashi swapped her wrists to one of his hands and brought the other down to her breast. He kneaded it softly around the edge of the globe working his way toward her nipple and pinching. When he pulled his fingers back against her breast she started leaking, the milk dripping down her skin.  
  
Kakashi looked at her wide eyed, clearly not expecting her to still be producing milk. Sakura’s cheeks were pink and her eyes glazed over. She nodded her head furiously, her head thumping lightly against the wall. Kakashi groaned and squeezed at her breast again, expressing more from her leaking breast. He brought his mouth down, licking tentatively at the substance.  
  
“Fuck Sakura,” he hissed and his eyes rolled up.  
  
He latched his mouth onto her nipple half a second later, pulling the milk from her and drinking it down like he needed it to live. He switched nipples and bit at the next one lightly before sucking again, demanding the sweetness she had to give.  
  
Sakura was a writhing mess against the wall, not even bothered by how loud she was getting. Never had she thought about her breast milk this way but now that Kakashi was drinking from her, she wanted nothing more than him to get his fill and then fill her with him after.  
  
He pulled away with a loud pop and stared into her eyes, a drunken glaze to his own expression.  
  
“So fucking good Sakura. So delicious.”  
  
He pressed his mouth to her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned when she tasted her milk and pressed her tongue into his mouth to lap up the remaining flavour he had to share. He let go of her wrists then and she brought her hands to his shoulders. Kakashi reached for her ass, gripping it tightly and pulling her up to wrap her legs around his hips.  
  
“Do you like these pants?” He asked breathlessly.  
  
“Uh uh.” She shook her head uncaring and threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling roughly at the roots.  
  
Kakashi growled deep in his throat and ripped her shorts in half in the next breath. Sakura gasped and smiled. She raked her nails over his scalp and he brought his forehead to her shoulder and moaned.  
  
“Shit Sakura, no panties. How naughty.” He licked at her shoulder. His fingers were gripping into her hips and he ground his pelvis into her center, his bulge rubbing over her core.  
  
She hissed at the feel of him pressing at her clit. Her tongue darted out and licked up his neck, her teeth nipping at his ear.  
  
“Please Kakashi, fuck me,” she moaned.  
  
“Hnn, as you wish Sakura-chan.”  
  
He lifted his head to glance down to his pants and slipped them down his hips and ass until they dropped to his ankles.  
  
“Mmh, gods yes I need you, please!” Sakura whined and looked between them where he was strained against her thigh.  
  
“I don’t care if it hurts I need you inside me Kakashi, please!” She begged.  
  
“Fuck Sakura,” Kakashi kissed her again and lined himself up. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her a couple of times, wetting himself with her before he plunged in deep.  
  
Sakura stilled, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. She licked her lips and pulled her nails down Kakashi’s neck, pressing half moons into his shoulders. She rolled her hips against him and his fingers gripped bruises into her own before he pulled out to almost the tip and slammed back into her.  
  
That seemed to kick start Sakura as she let out a high whine when he did it again and again. The pace Kakashi set was mind blowing and harsh. Sakura’s back smacked against the wall and the air whooshed from her lungs when a particular rough thrust shook the wall behind them.  
  
“Fuck, yes!” Sakura screamed.  
  
“Sakura!” Kakashi crashed his lips onto hers again and groaned.  
  
His teeth pinched at her bottom lip and she whimpered. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure and Kakashi couldn’t help the kisses he placed to each eye lid.  
  
Sakura smiled and cracked her eyes open at him. She pulled him as close to her as she could, her hands on either side of his face.  
  
“Sakura, I’m-“  
  
“No! Not yet, you can’t yet!”  
  
Kakashi gave her a toothy grin that went straight to her pussy and slammed into her harder and harder. He snaked a hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing circles around her nub.  
  
“Oh yes!” Sakura screamed out with a moan.  
  
Her walls fluttered and Kakashi felt her still. He moaned loudly and shuddered, his orgasm being ripped from him by her pulsing heat. His hips jerked against hers only a couple of times before he too stilled. His lips kissed at her throat lazily, both parties gasping for breath. Sakura was the first one to break the silence.  
  
“Holy fuck.” A breathy laugh bubbled up between the two of them.  
  
Kakashi was still panting when he answered. “Yeah I’d say that.”  
  
Sakura brought her hands to his jaw and lifted gently. Their eyes met and she smirked.  
  
“Took you long enough.”  
  
His smile was genuine and it made her belly flip flop happily. His smile turned into a lopsided smirk that was downright sexy and one of his eyebrows shot up.  
  
“Trim your bushes huh? It doesn’t look like there’s any bush to trim?” He brought a hand still resting on her hip to run over her neatly trimmed mound. Short, soft pink hairs rubbed under his finger tips. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “How are they so soft?”  
  
Sakura laughed and threw her head back. It thumped on the wall and Kakashi quickly brought his other hand to grasp at her, rubbing lightly where she hit.  
  
When she opened her eyes to look at him she had a sexy glint behind them. Her fingers twirled the hair at the nape of his neck, her face hovering so their lips were centimeters apart.  
  
“Come join me in the shower and I’ll show you.”  
  
Kakashi groaned into the kiss and slipped himself free of her wetness. He pulled away from the wall with Sakura still wrapped around his hips and they made their way down the hall and into her master bathroom. 

-

Sakura’s fourth request came in the form of a shy question a few months later when they were both sitting on her couch. It was late and she was nursing a glass of wine that had less than a sip left, Sarada already asleep and in her crib.  
  
“Would you like the stay the night?”  
  
Kakashi looked at her big, green doe eyes and melted.  
  
“Please.”  
  
That was the first time that Kakashi had a request of his own.  
  
“Can I- Would it be alright, if I walked with you both in the morning?”  
  
Sakura beamed and turned her face away to try and hide how giddy she was. She answered in kind.  
  
“Please.”  
  
When she turned back to look at him, Kakashi reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He pulled her face towards his and they met in a slow but passionate kiss.

  


The next morning Sakura awoke with her legs tangled with Kakashi’s. She giggled and stretched, giving him a light kick which made him grumble.  
  
“Is this what I have to look forward to? Getting kicked awake?”  
  
Sakura blushed and couldn’t hide her grin.  
  
“Maybe we just need a bigger bed?” She sat up on her elbows and giggled again. “You’re hanging off you know?”  
  
“Oh I know.” Kakashi had his face buried in a pillow, his naked ass on display for her viewing pleasure.  
  
“Alright time to get up! I’m going to check on Sarada.”  
  
She swung her legs over the bed and pulled on the discarded long sleeve shirt that Kakashi came over in yesterday. She swam in it to be sure, but it was comfy and smelled of him so she didn’t mind.  
  
Just as Sakura opened the door to her daughters room a loud bang sounded at the front door of her house. Her pulse quickened when she realised who it was by the chakra signature on the other side of the door. Sarada started wailing at the intrusion and Sakura lifted her, bouncing her on her hip lightly.  
  
She peaked back to her room to find Kakashi sitting at the edge of the bed, pants now in place. His elbows were resting on his knees and his head was pulled down. He met her gaze and sighed.  
  
“Well it was bound to happen sooner or later I suppose.”  
  
She gave him a halfhearted smile in response and headed to the door where the pounding had resumed.  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.”  
  
Sarada had calmed to a hiccup at her side when Sakura finally unlocked and pulled the door open.  
  
“Sasuke.”  
  
“Care to explain why you’re not at home? And why Naruto has informed me that I’m divorced? And there are dusty papers saying the same at the dining table?”  
  
Sakura sighed. She couldn’t even muster the energy to be upset anymore. He’d been gone so long that she just dealt with it and seeing him again didn’t do anything to her or for her, though part of her was grateful for that.  
  
“Please come in.” She stepped back and walked to the kitchen not waiting. The sound of the door closing was enough for her to know he’d listened.  
  
“Sakura.”  
  
“I filed for divorce on her first birthday. You weren’t here Sasuke. You weren’t here for her birth, you weren’t here for her sleepless nights and her colic. You couldn’t even be bothered to show up when she turned 1. I’m tired Sasuke. I got tired of waiting for you and hoping that you’d change and give me the time of day. I don’t regret being with you. You’ve given me the greatest joy in life in our daughter and I will be forever grateful to you for that. But I don’t want to wait around while you’re off, who knows where, for who knows how long. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what I was getting into.”  
  
Sasuke stood there in the entryway of her kitchen, staring at her. Sakura couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling, she’d never been able to read his emotions like she’d wished. Sarada cooed at her side, unawares of what was going on around her, and Sakura signed. She looked to Sasuke again and bit her lip.  
  
“This is Sarada.” She lifted the black haired baby a bit higher on her hip and brought her forehead to the girls. “This is our daughter.” The smile in her voice and on her face was blindingly beautiful.  
  
Sakura turned back to Sasuke who was just staring at the baby now. She took a step forward.  
  
“Would you like to hold her?”  
  
That seemed to pull Sasuke out of his stupor.  
  
“You’d let me-?”  
  
“Of course! I don’t mean to take you away from your child, Sasuke. I divorced you for me. I couldn’t wait around anymore. I deserve to be happy too and I finally realised that. But you’d better believe that I expect you to be around for our daughter.” Her voice was stern and her look at him was telling. Sasuke turned his head almost sheepishly.  
  
“I’d like to hold her.”  
  
Sakura smiled at that and took the last few steps to be in front of him.  
  
“Sarada, this is your papa.” She smiled sweetly at the baby who was babbling curiously at the man.  
  
Sakura passed her over to her father and stepped back. Though she held no feelings for Sasuke anymore, seeing him finally holding their daughter brought a swell to her chest and pride to her heart.  
  
It crashed down a moment later when Sasuke spoke.  
  
“You’re wearing a mans shirt.”  
  
“I’m seeing someone.” Sakura answered with a shrug.  
  
It was silent again and she chanced a peak at her ex husband. Again his emotions were lost to her though she could almost see a small flicker of pain on his face. She sighed again and went to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle for Sarada. On her way over she grabbed a pot from a cupboard and started filling it with water at the sink.  
  
“I understand that you’re more than likely angry, and upset, and probably a little betrayed but you have to understand that it’s been almost a year since I filed that paperwork. I’ve had the time to mourn our relationship and move on.” She looked at him again when she finished her mussing about the kitchen. “Her second birthday is next month.”  
  
Sasuke looked at the little girl in his arms again when he asked the next question.  
  
“Who?”  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at her chest. “Sasuke, I don’t think it’s your business to know who I’m seeing. And regardless, I would need to talk with him first to see how he feels about the idea of being public.”  
  
“You’re seeing someone in secret?”  
  
Sakura twisted the knob of the stovetop off and pulled the now warmed bottle from the water. She stopped before going over to Sarada.  
  
“No, it’s not in secret. I’ve just recently started seeing him within the last couple of months and we haven’t discussed what our relationship is. I’m not about to put him in a situation where he’s uncomfortable.”  
  
It was only partially true. She was sure that Kakashi would feel a bit uncomfortable in the room with the three of them but they also had an unspoken conversation last night when he’d asked if he could walk them to daycare and work this morning. That was about as public as they could get without physically telling people they were dating. If that’s what they were actually doing.  
  
“Could you sit on the couch please?” Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded. “Well if you’re here I’m going to use you to my advantage. I need to get dressed for work and Sarada needs her bottle.” She shook it in front of him for emphasis.  
  
Sasuke did as he was asked and Sakura brought a pillow under his stub for support while she flipped Sarada around to rest on it.  
  
“Here, give me your hand.” She reached out and grabbed for Sasuke’s now freed hand, placing the bottle in it. “She’s at a good angle that she should be fine, just don’t tilt the bottle up too high or too fast. She’ll probably end up taking it from you anyway. If she looks like she’s having a hard time breathing just pull the nipple out of her mouth and let her take a few breaths. She tends to forget to breathe when she’s feeding, likes to inhale as much as she can as fast as she can.” Sakura smiled and ran her fingers across Sarada’s forehead lovingly. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Wait, Sakura-!”  
  
“You’ll be fine Sasuke. Bond with your daughter. I’ll only be in the room right there,” she pointed to the door, “getting dressed. I’ll be right back.”  
  
When she walked in her room and closed the door behind her, her heart sank a little as she realised Kakashi wasn’t in the room anymore. Though she realised a moment later that she couldn’t blame him for leaving what with how the morning turned out. Sakura quickly dressed in her black skirt and red shirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose pony tail around her shoulders, letting it hang down between her shoulder blades the rest of the way. When she finished getting ready she went back out to the living to check and smiled. Sasuke was staring at the baby in his lap intently. Sarada hiccuped on a gulp of milk and Sakura had to hold back a giggle when she saw the brief look of panic cross Sasuke’s features.  
  
“She’s fine, she hiccuped.”  
  
Sasuke looked up at her then before quickly bringing his eyes back to his daughters.  
  
“Your hair is long.”  
  
“Mhmm, I like it this way. Right now at least.” Sakura pulled the tail over her shoulder to rest down her chest and smiled. “Alright, time to get you dressed. We’ve got to make it to daycare soon and I’ve got work.” Sakura didn’t miss the tension in Sasuke’s shoulders. “How long are you staying for?” He was silent still. “If you’re still here this evening, you’re more than welcome to come back by when I’m finished with my shift and I get her from daycare. Then you can hang out with her until it’s her bedtime. If you’d like?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
His admonishment was quiet, barely audible, but Sakura heard it nonetheless.  
  
A few minutes later, when Sarada was finally dressed and her bag packed with the necessities another knock at the door pulled Sakura’s attention away from her lunch preparations. Sasuke was staring intently at the door while he sat on the carpeted floor of her living room, Sarada sitting up in front of him.  
  
“Yo.” A crinkled eye smile greeted her when she opened the door. “Are you ready to go?”  
  
“Good morning, almost.” The statement was followed by a questioning look but Sakura stepped back and let Kakashi in nonetheless.  
  
“I am still able to walk you both this morning, yes?”  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded before she went back to her lunch in the kitchen.  
  
“Good morning Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke just stared silently for a minute before he turned to the baby next to him. “So it’s you.” Sarada started cooing and reaching her hands up to Kakashi when she saw him. He leaned down and pat her head affectionately.  
  
“Good morning Sarada-chan.”  
  
“I suppose it could be worse.”  
  
“Well, thank you for that?” Kakashi looked over at the man beside him and gave another eye crinkle.  
  
Sakura came around the corner and almost laughed at the sight in her living room. Her former sensei, her ex husband, and her daughter all sitting on the carpet. The baby looking between both men curiously and both men in turn staring each other down. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
“If we don’t leave now, I’ll be late. And I’m never late.” She looked at Kakashi as she said the last part who had the good grace to look away sheepishly, a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
Sasuke stood and moved over to the door quickly but didn’t leave just yet.  
  
Sakura bent down and scooped the baby up, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek.  
  
“Do you want to say goodbye?” She turned to Sasuke who looked pained again. “Until you see her later I mean?”  
  
She walked over to him with Sarada on her hip. Sasuke nodded and brought his hand up to the girl. She caught his finger in her palm and pulled a bit before looking up at him. The smile Sarada left him with was toothy and gummy at the same time, it made Sakura laugh.  
  
With one last look between Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke left without another word.  
  
Kakashi grabbed Sarada’s bag from the dining table and met Sakura at the front door.  
  
“Are you alright?” He pulled him mask down just before he asked.  
  
Sarada babbled and grabbed at his face with Sakura reaching a hand up to cup his other cheek.  
  
“Yes, thank you. For everything.” She smiled knowingly at him and met him halfway for a sweet but chaste kiss.  
  
Kakashi smiled back at her reached for the doorknob.  
  
“Let’s get you to work so you’re not late then.”  
  
“Of course, Hokage-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this was supposed to be just nice, sexy, sex. But then there was a baby and said baby wasn’t even two and lemme tell you, sometimes moms can produce milk FOREVER so yeah. That happened. Sorry if it grosses anyone out or offends anyone, I tried to put it in the tags but didn’t quite know how to phrase it.  
> Anyways, please also ignore the fact that I treated almost two year old Sarada as a younger infant when having Sasuke bottle feed her.  
> I gotta be honest here folks. I have a munchkin. Munchkin is 3. I don’t remember much of muchkin before 2 because he was a late talker and decently late walker so I kinda based Sarada on that which is why she’s still babbling and not moving around much in the story.  
> Anyways. There may or may not be an epilogue. I’m semi content with how this ended but I also have a couple paragraphs written for an epilogue but I feel like it’ll get much bigger than I want it so it might just stay on the back burner for now.
> 
> SUPER LONG. Hope you all enjoyed, drop a comment and let me know if an epilogue would be wanted or if you’re happy with where it’s at. Thanks.(:


End file.
